Uncalled Destiny
by l Nek0 l
Summary: When a guild of people are barley getting by as it is, what happens when an old so called friend from hell comes back as a demon? It's up to Soneyu to make peace or death with the demon, Dawntay. First 7 chapters.


**Uncalled Destiny  
**

**It's A dark and misty night; my friends Violet, Hazel, and I are in battle, but somehow we seemed too have gotten ambushed before we even made it here, so it is down too the three of us and are now running a tad bit late.**

** "How much further?" Hazel complained.**

** "Shut up!" I snapped. "We're almost there!"**

** "Hey, you hear that?" Violet called from behind. A clinking, screaming, and foot steps came from just up ahead.**

** "The battle has already started," I sighed. "Let's go!" **_**Here it is the main story of my life. Even if it didn't seem like much, it was enough for me. **_**Or at least that is what I thought. We raced down the battle field. **_**Everyone would think this was just a game right? Wrong! This is an actual battle announced between our guilds. The one that we are fighting call themselves "Shooting Snow". **_**Hazel summoned up her white tiger, to defend her while she applied poison too her arrow, which we call Poison Arrow. Violet decided to use fire magic for this battle. She finished off two reapers with FireRage, which is when fire rapidly forms around your hands and all you have too do is aim your hands just right, and it blasts them with fire over five hundred degrees.**

** "Soneyu!" Hazel called. "Help me out here!" I dashed passed a sin twice my size, I struck the warrior that is knocking Hazel down. I jumped up and struck with a perfect DaggerPing, which is simply when I stab one dagger in his sword making a racket that deafens him for a few moments, long enough for anyone to strike them in the shoulder or stomach.**

** "Uh, oh," Hazel warned. "They have Violet cornered!" I spun around to see Violet cornered by the sin I dashed passed earlier, a smaller necromancer, and a tall reaper. I stalked passed Hazel and waited for her to give the signal to dash in. After a few heartbeats Hazel shot the sin, he let out a loud battle cry. I jumped out from behind the rocks and stood in between Violet and the necromancer. I launched myself forward and poisoned him. He let out a wail filled with pain, then fled and vanished into the mist. Violet FlameWheeled, the sin, that's chasing Hazel. **_**FlameWheel, is a rather difficult move to master, you must spin around extremely fast, soon a twister of fire forms around you and it charges at your enemies.**_** Suddenly, we heard loud foot steps coming our way. Two warriors charged down from the hills and two wizards jumped down from the trees. **

** I gasped. **_**We can't possible win now! We're doomed! **_**One wizard and warrior teamed up on me. Hazel is battling it out with a dark wizard, and Violet charging at a high level warrior.**

** Suddenly, I was losing too much blood, I slowly started to get dizzy. After a few more heartbeats I lost a lot more blood, I fell to the ground also began to get scared we are about to lose for the very first time. To my relief, a huge warrior in red eagle armor jumped out of the distance and remained in front of me, I then realized he was obviously on our side. I looked up too see Hazel, Violet, one elementalist, and a necromancer are helping to defeat the remaining appoints on the field. I noticed the warrior that helped me out defeated the ones who were teaming up on me. He turned around and kneeled down too me, examining the wound around my neck. One of the elementalist looked down at me to.**

** "She doesn't look so good, Sparta," the elementalist murmured. **

** "She's lost a lot of blood," Sparta whispered. "Let's take her to a medical center." I then lost all feeling and blacked out. **_**The beginning, So, what was I meant to do in this world? So far I'm so far beyond clueless.**_

**Chapter 1**

**I blinked opened my eyes. I was well known in town for my unusual eyes: they turned colors to whatever my mood is. My eyes went from a green sick to a crystal blue calm. I realized my mask wasn't on me either which I hated, because I never take it off, no one knows why, but most are smart enough to know it's better not to ask me. **_**I am only thirteen years old, but everyone knows I like being treated like an adult most of the time, mainly because there aren't many kids around here. **_**I sat up, pulled back my long black and blond hair looking more puzzled than ever. **_**I'm very weird with my looks, I always wear a small bow in my hair, and apparently on everyone else's opinion, wears too much eye liner. **_**I looked over to see Hazel talking to herself in the mirror; I let out a small laugh, small enough so Hazel couldn't hear me.**

** ''Hmm...Look at yourself; you're a mess,'' Hazel started off, to herself. These are times when I know Hazel is crazy. ''Ew, my hair needs to be washed.'' Hazel stopped talking to herself after a few minutes, then she saw a monks glove and blew it up. She tied a knot, then she drew a smiley face on it.**

** "I'm gonna name you, Bob!" Hazel blurted out. Suddenly, I couldn't control myself, I bursted out laughing. Hazel spun around in embarrassed.**

** ''Oh, yay, you're awake..Uh... How are you feeling?'' Hazel quickly changed the subject.**

**''Haha, what were you doing?'' I teased.**

** ''I don't possibly know what you're talking about.'' Hazel said turning red, hiding the glove behind her. The door opened a necromancer appeared and walked in.**

** ''Hi Dannis,'' Hazel smiled and blushing at the same time. ''What brings you here?'' Dannis glanced at me then back at her.**

** ''Was here to see how Soneyu is, and to see if you two were still coming to the party this Saturday night.'' Dannis explained. Hazel was brain dead, too busy staring at Dannis, to know what he was saying.**

** ''To answer your question!'' I raised my voice so Hazel would snap out of it. ''Of course we are.'' Hazel shook her head, and nodded in embarrassment.**

** ''Y Yeah, sounds fun, c can't wait, yay.'' Hazel shuddered, glancing at me. **

_**Oh great, more drama**_**. I thought,**_** That's the last thing any of us need.**_

** ''Ok, cool,'' Dannis nodded turning away. ''Then I will see y'all there.'' I watched him leave, then stared at Hazel.**

** ''What?'' Hazel shrugged. I slowly shook my head back and forth.**

** ''Love him so much, why not just marry him?'' I asked, with a grin on my face.**

** ''I totally would,'' Hazel smiled really big. I sighed; I knew she would have to retorted something like that.**

** The day went on and I finally was able to go back to the guild Nail was at the gate, he greeted us and let Hazel and I in. Trentin was by the fountain in the middle of the hideout. There are few guilds in these lands, ours is ''The Shadow Raiders'' also our leader is Stratis, my oldest brother. My other brother was named Kilk, he was older than me also, so I was the youngest in the family. Our mother died a long time ago. We don't know anything about our father, he was long gone before I was even born.**

** ''Welcome back, Soneyu.'' Kilk nodded, glancing away from Dragon. An elementalist I have never seen before walked up to me.**

** ''Hi, I'm Gem,'' she greeted. I look surprised, we haven't had any recruits in a season.**

** ''Hello, Gem, I'm Soneyu.'' We shook hands. I nodded to her and kept walking forward.**

** ''Hey, I heard ya'll lost, is it true?'' Duke asked curiously stopping me. I let out a soft sigh. **

_**I wonder who is telling them all this**_**. I thought "No, but we almost did." I thoughtfully answered. Stratis appeared out of the mansion, fallowed by Scourge. Scourge was our guilds monk and seeker. Everyone praised him for his wisdom, for he and Healway are the only ones who could talk to the gods and goddesses. He is like a father to me and Kilk he took us in when our mother died. Sadly I was only seven years old back then. He wasn't that fatherly towards Stratis because, he didn't want anything to do with him at first, mainly because he was basically already grown up. Ruby, which is Healways' apprentice, isn't old enough to share information with the gods and goddesses yet, but she's almost ready for that step.**

** ''Greetings, Stratis and Scourge.'' I dipped my head in respect. Scourge dipped his head, but Stratis remained still.**

** ''I hear in today's battle, you actually accepted help from another guild. In a one on one match," Stratis retorted in an angrily voice, but under control at the same time. Everyone knows in a one on one match it's forbidden to accept help from another guild, unless they are allies, but because we are not it would mean big trouble if the gods found out.**

** ''Yes, but I didn't accept them, they just came on their own!'' I protested. Stratis raised his head in disbelief.**

** ''Come on Soneyu, we are going to town for a bit, want to come?'' Hazel asked. I nodded.**

** ''Sure, why not?'' I turned my back on them and followed her across the hideout. Gem bounded up beside us, with Flower behind her. Violet and Leaf fell in behind us as we rushed through the gate. We walked over the hills and down the slopes. Town always seemed to be further and further every time we went there. Which also would always get on my nerves.**

**Chapter 2**

**''I'm bored!'' Hazel yelled. She looked around for something to do, till Violet was done having her staff upgraded. I stalked up behind her.**

**''Blah!'' I blurted out jumping on her back.**

**''Aaahhhh, what are you doing, you scared the flip outta me!'' Hazel retorted. I let out a marrow of laughter.**

**''Calm down hot pants, I was messing with you.'' I said, scratching my head. Hazel smiled and walked off looking around for something to do.**

**''Maybe she should practice keeping her jaws piped.'' Leaf teased.**

**''Yeah, right, like that could ever happen!'' I laughed. I looked around and caught Raven's gaze, up guarding the shadow gate. Raven was always serious, she's one of the nine guardians of the shadow gate and border line. The shadow gate leads to a different realm, which no one was allowed to go in, case of an emergency. Also, it's forbidden to cross the border, because no one knows what's over there, and rumors say that something life threatening lives over it. I shook my head and looked away. The clouds are turning oddly black, weird, but I thought it was nothing to be concerned about.**

**''Hey, you ok?'' Trentin asked, knocking me out of my thoughts.**

**''Yeah, I'm ok.'' I insured. Trentin nodded and walked off towards Duke and Nail.**

**''Ok, we're all set here.'' Hazel announced. Violet walked up behind her and whispered something to Nail as he walked up by her. I looked around for a moment, then walked out the front gate and back into the woods.**

**''I hope Dannis isn't too busy to talk to me at the party!'' Hazel bursted.**

**''Yes, because heavens light knows that's the last thing he needs.'' Duke retorted.**

**''Well, who asked you.'' Hazel puffed. I was about ready to say something, but I knew I shouldn't get involved this time. They are going to argue either way, so really, what was the point?**

**''Let's not get to started up just yet!'' Leaf interrupted. We climbed the hills and past a bunch of trees until we came to our guilds front gate.**

**''The gate! The guild! What happened!'' I shouted as I ran through the gate and raised up Scourge.**

**''While all of you were gone,'' Kilk started as he appeared out of the distance. '' We were attacked, by the guild "ShootingSnow"."**

**''They have gotten stronger, but they were still not all that of a match.'' Dragon added. Hazel ran past me to see if Flare was okay. Healway, Healbrezze and Ruby shot out of the mansion with arms filled with herbs and potions. Healway went over to check on Scourge.**

**''I'm fine! Don't worry about me, go check on Gem!'' Scourge shouted with annoyance. Scourge was the best healer the world and the most loved at that, has ever known, but it didn't make much sense why they only really aimed for him instead of anyone else. He was supposed to be the next God, but he turned them down because he didn't wont to leave Kilk and I on our own. I would have added Stratis, but he was old enough to be on his own and that's how he wanted it to be anyway.**

**''Ruby stay with him and give him some Brambleberries.'' Healway ordered. Ruby nodded and gave Scourge some berries.**

**''Hun, those are not Brambleberries,'' Scourge whispered so that Healway didn't hear him. ''These are Marrowbarries."**

**''Oh, I'm so sorry!'' Ruby silently wailed. She picked up some Bramblebarries and gave him them. Ruby was always getting yelled at by Healway, but she always listens and respects her no matter what .Healway was the second eldest healer in the lands so everyone praises her for her wisdom and knowledge, just like Scourge.**

**''How many more times will we possibly get ambushed, until we are no more.'' Hazel whispered. I looked at her and shook my head.**

**''I don't know.'' I silently answered. My gaze fell on Scourge. My thoughts are so full of almost everything I could hardly bare it**.

**Chapter 3**

** Saturday night came, the clouds brought some pretty good wind, but it is still warm. The full moon gave Hazel and I a chill to our bones. Hazel was getting ready for Dannis' party. Only some of us were invited, fortunately I was one of them. Later on that night Hazel emerged from the hideout at the gate, followed by Gem and Flower. I noticed Leaf was in the back talking with Trentin. Nail is at the side talking to Duke and Violet.**

** ''Everyone finally ready?'' I asked, Hazel.**

** ''Yeah, this is everyone," Hazel answered. "That was invited of course.**

** ''Good then let's get going, shall we.'' I mumbled, leading the group out of the gate, and into the woods. We all kept talking with each other paying no mind too our surroundings. Violet rushed up to the front of the group, with me. I gazed up at the full moon, and looked around at the mist, looking uneasy. I slowed my pace, leaving me behind. Violet took the lead of the group, until they are out of my sight. I spun around glaring around the distance.**

** ''I know you're there, I'm not stupid you know!'' I blurted out. Suddenly, a warrior stepped out from the bushes. I unsheathed my daggers, but then I narrowed my eyes with surprise.**

** ''This is how you repay your saveyor.'' Sparta teased, as he walked up right in front of me. I literately had to look up at him.**

_** He's huge! I would hate to go against him. Thank the gods he's on my side!**_** I panicked in my mind. ''Yes, that's how people from my planet say thank you.'' I laughed.**

** "So I see.'' Sparta grinned. He looked off towards the direction my friends had left me, than looked back at me. We met each others gaze for a few heartbeats.**

** "So where are you headed to?'' I asked, trying to break the moment.**

** "Same place as you, Dannis has been my friend for along time.'' He answered. "Want to come with me?''**

** "Sure, why not." I smiled walking by his side. We walked along till we came to and opening up at a silver gate. Sparta walked up to the gate guard.**

** ''Speak your names.'' The gate guard ordered.**

** "Soneyu Dawn'' I answered. The guard nodded, while opening the gate.**

** "You may enter." The guard said, while opening the gate. I glanced over my shoulder at Sparta before entering.**

** "Sparta Zeekamaroo." Sparta answered before the guard could ask. The guard nodded and let him through. Sparta joined me and we walked inside the castle.**

** ''Were did you go? We thought you chickened out on us, and decided to leave?'' Hazel called from across the room, with Gem and Violets agreement.**

** ''We'll I'm here now aren't I?'' I grinned glancing around. Hazel turned around trying to bite back a smile. Lots of laughs, Singing, and Dancing passed away after a few hours. I'm not even noticing how much time has passed.**

** ''Wow, um what time is it?'' Leaf asked, holding her gaze.**

** ''It's uh..Passed midnight.'' Nail answered, half way falling over. I was still talking to Sparta, then I realized it was about time to get going.**

** "Where's Hazel?'' I asked stammering. Trentin looked around.**

** "I don't know, uh..Ask Flare or Dane if they have seen her." Trentin encouraged, walking back over to Flower. I Slowly walked up to Flare and Dane. Casting a short gaze with them.**

** ''Hazel's outside.'' Flare answered, like she already knew what I was gonna ask.**

** ''D Dannis, you look really g good tonight, did y you get a haircut?'' Hazel said, asking a bush. ''I love you, no I really mean it, I I love you man.'' Hazel fell hugging the bush, as if she has lost her mind, like an old man saying he seen a talking tree.**

** ''Hazel?'' I twitched my head, knowing Hazel has finally lost it. Sparta appeared right behind me.**

** ''What..Is...She doing?'' Sparta asked flicking his head back. He stared at her, then suddenly bursted out laughing.**

** "She's drunk." I said scratching my head.**

** ''She's actually talking to a bush!'' Sparta laughed, hardly breathing. Dannis bursted out the door, because of his name being said. He watch Hazel continue on talking to the bush, thinking it was him. Dannis pulled her up by the arm.**

** ''I hope y you're not comparing me to a b bush.'' Dannis stammered, almost into a laugh. I let out a marrow of laughter. Then pulled myself together.**

** ''I think we need to be getting back now.'' I said softly. ''We all had fun, Dannis, we should do this again sometime. Nice meeting you Sparta.'' I smiled glancing back at him. **_**Now really, will I actually get involved with Sparta? **_**I asked myself. **_**Probably not.**_

**Chapter 4**

** Five moons past since that night, Raven announced last night, that the top guild tournament was only a few months away. All of us are pumped and excited about the tournament. Dragon bounded up through the front gate with two people no has seen before. The girl was an elementalist and the boy was a reaper.**

** ''This is our guild **_**"The Shadow Raiders**_**", here we do not fight one another, or at least we try not to. We help and defend each other, when or when not needed, "Dragon announced to the new arrivals. "And do whatever the leader tells you to do, no matter how pointless it may be.'' Dragon approached further and further into the guild hideout with the arrivals right behind him. Dragon stopped in front of Kilk and I.**

**''Soneyu.. Kilk..These are our new guild members, or newbies as some may call.'' Dragon grinned. We exchanged odd glances.**

** "This is Heather," Dragon introduced the elementalist.**

** "And over here to my right is Cloud." he glanced back at Cloud.**

** "Not everyday when we get to see a reaper around here." Kilk commented. Cloud nodded in agreement.**

** ''Most of us are way back around the mountains, but I chose a different path.'' Cloud retorted.**_** He has blond hair, taller than me, has two sharp blades on his back, blue eyes, high level, one earing on his left ear, and leather kinda clothes.**_** I examined. I looked at Heather. **_**Brown hair, blond tips, green eyes, tall as me, not a very high level, a fire staff with a mixture lightning potion, strapped to her belt, and regular cotton clothes,**_** I thought.**

** ''Welcome, I hope you plan on staying with us for awhile.'' Stratis greeted.**

** ''Of course.'' Heather smiled.**

** ''Being in a guild is better than being a loner all the time gets, well, lonely!'' Cloud grinned. Stratis agreed to let them join.**

** The next day Kilk decided to take them out for battle training. Dragon, of course, tagged along, and so did I. Dragon and I sat down under a tree watching and listening to what Kilk I telling them.**

** ''Ok, now that I've told you the steps, so now attack me!'' Kilk ordered. Cloud came at him full speed, I am amazed on how fast he came at him. Cloud knocked Kilk unbalanced, but Kilk jumped up and surprised him by knocking him to the ground with his foot.**

"**Close." Cloud mummered under his breath.**

**''Ok, how about you Heather.'' Kilk encouraged. Heather raced up past him, she quickly spun around and launched herself in the air. **_**Wow! It's almost as if she's flying!**_** I shouted in my mind. Heather threw a fire ball down to his feet, purposely missing, and quickly ice spiked his head. Only one spike had got him on the shoulder before he dodged out of the way.**

** ''Impressive.'' Kilk mindlessly commented.**

** "Very." Dragon added. He glanced over at me, noticing I was just as amazed as he is.**

** "Really?" Heather asked.**

** "Yep, you're a lower level than Cloud and yet you hit Kilk when he couldn't." I said nodding.**

"**Thanks." Heather smiled. Cloud crossed his arms and shook his head. **

** "Easier for you," Cloud growled. "Elementalist's don't have to actually charge right up to them. Heather narrowed her eyes, she seemed to have taken that comment seriously.**

** "Dude!" I snapped. "What's your deal?" I stood up glaring at him. "Just because I commented her, doesn't mean you have to go off on her." Cloud glared back at me, something about him kind of freaked me out a little.**

** "Whatever," Cloud murmured. Everyone else left the training hallow, except Cloud and I, who are still glaring at each other. "Seems like you only care for people who can actually manage to hit them is all."**

** "That's not true," I protested. "You honestly think I managed to hit him or Stratis on my very first try?" Cloud tilted his head.**

** "I bet you got credit just for the effort though." Cloud remarked. I flinched my head back, it's almost as if he could read my past.**

** "Why must you scare me like that?" I asked. I stepped a few paces away from him. He looked towards the direction of the border.**

** "Some things are better left unsaid." Cloud retorted. He slowly walked back to the guild leaving me alone. I looked in the direction he was staring at, it's so freak. For the first time, I noticed it's almost as if we're being watched. I noticed Aiden is guarding the border today, I sighed and left the training hallow.**

**Chapter 5**

** The moon was covered by swarms of clouds, yet not a single breeze in the air. Everyone is awake, to stirred up if they where gonna be attacked again. Some of the members is repairing the hideout from our last attack.**

** ''Kilk can you take Ruby out to get some more healing water, and a few mind stones?'' Scourge asked.**

** ''Sure.'' Kilk quickly answered. He walked out the gate right behind Ruby. I am sitting on the side of the fountain gazing mindlessly at its sparkling waters. I thought about when I met Sparta and how we talked all night without a care in the universe. But I couldn't help but know he wasn't right for me.**

** I watched Dragon patch up the gate, then I gazed at Cloud fixing the front door to the mansion. I let out a soft sigh and looked back down at the flowing water.**

** ''Make sure somebody guards the back gate tonight, we don't want a surprise attack anytime soon.'' Stratis said to Trentin and Dragon. They nodded and headed to the back gate.**_** Looks like Stratis meant two guards not one**_**, I thought. **_**I'm guessing that means he's certain another invasion will come.**_

** ''Duke? Nail?'' Healbreeze panicked. Duke and Nail dragged themselves to the front gate before Dragon and Stratis helped them.**

** ''What happened?'' Gem wailed. Flower ran up beside her and gasped. Nail and Duke are badly wounded, blood oozed from their eyes and mouth, cuts everywhere, burns on their arms, and broken bones.**

** ''W We were a attacked!'' Duke tried to speak.**

** ''Ambushed!'' Nail mummered. Stratis stared at them helplessly trying to get them to tell more of what happened.**

** ''Who? Who ambushed you?'' Hazel wailed. Violet came up behind her and pulled her back so that they could get some space.**

** ''D aw.'' Duke breathed.**

** ''What? Daw?'' Stratis urged.**

** ''D awn tay!'' Duke heavily breathed harder than the first.**

** ''What?'' Gem called.**

** ''Dawntay!'' I wailed. My eyes widen in horror. Everyone gasped at the first hear of that name. **_**Everyone knew Dawntay was a legend; he was a spirit the Dark Spirit, but he became so invincible he named himself the Prince of Darkness. There was a connection between him and I that no one knows about. Along time ago, when I was a child, Dawntay and I met each other by the stream far away from town. We talked for a long time, but as we got older Dawntay grew darkness in his heart. The gods damned him to hell, but somehow he had now escaped**_**.**

** ''I thought I would never see the day,'' Scourge began, '' Dawntay has actually returned.''**

** "No kidding." Kilk mummered**

** "What are we going to do?" Healbrezze asked. Stratis' eyes suddenly grew dark.**

** ''Soneyu! Lead a portal up by the mainland, Dawntay dose not make it anywhere near our hideout! Try to lead him off Duke and Nail's trail!'' Stratis ordered. "If you find anything suspicious, come back here!" I nodded. **

** I glanced back at my wounded guild mates for a moment.**_** Looks like I get to see an old friend, eh? This should be fun, I guess. But I know for certain Dawntay had nothing to do with their injuries.**__**Even I know he wouldn't waste a moment of his time doing something like that. **_**I started to organize a portal quickly. **_**I bet someone or something is helping him.**_

**"Dragon, go find Cloud, fast!" I ordered. Dragon took off into the mansion too find him. "Trentin and Heather, you two also and we will need one more. Violet!" They all nodded in agreement. Dragon soon came out of the mansion with Cloud right behind him. Cloud may scare me, but I figure I'll give him another chance to prove himself.**


End file.
